Louis Michael de Blois de Penthièvre
Louis Michael de Blois de Penthièvre (4th of September 1740-11th of July, 1763) is a Grandelumierian nobleman. He is the fifth child of the previous Monsieur le Prince, Louis Chretien, and Madame la Princesse, Marie-Augustine-Laurene. Biography Early Life In Lorraine's youth, he wasn't very outgoing and was very shy and timid. He seemed nervous when random people surrounded him in public area's or private. At first, Lorraine was very mousy and liked to stay inside's and read a book, but growing up, he took larger step's in life, gaining a lot of self-confidence and became more sociable. Usually, he'd stick around his Family, during the mean time, but he'd find some interest beside's sitting down and doing nothing all day. Most of these interest's were also involved in his Education. W Education During Michael's Education, he took interest in various subject's of his Education, such as: History, Architecture, Mathematics, English, Latin, Greek, sailing, reading, and a few Science subjects. He would become proficient to most of these subjects, mastering them and using them for a benefit when he grew up. His Education was given by Abbaye de Saint-Jacut, who helped and guided him through these subjects. Most of all, Lorraine took interest in History, excelling greatly at the subject, becoming very proficient. He would usually research the Macedonian Empire, and Alexander the Great, becoming greatly intrigued. Adolescences and Time at Court Lorraine was introduced to court, prior to his brother and sister's, Monsieur le Prince, Mademoiselle de Chartres and Mademoiselle d' Amboise. Lorraine showed up a court, becoming far inhibited due to lack of self-confidence, and usually nervous. He would, although, partake event's that were hosted usually, but never took interest in them. He liked the company of his Family more, and usually would meet up with them daily, before his day would start. Soon, though, Lorraine began to evolve, after meeting a Beautiful, very charming, outgoing, woman, named Mademoiselle de Noyon. Soon, Lorraine took his interest's on her immediately, taking walk's with her and usually starting conversation's with her. She was very amusing Lorraine said, and very sweet. She helped him with his problems, and she was the main benefactor to his evolution of Court Life, quickly getting adapted to it. After Lorraine became more self-confident with in himself, he became very close, and was granted permission to call her Helene. it wasn't so long when they had a few night's on their own, leading up to a scandal, prior to Helene getting pregnant, which she kept quiet, before she gave birth. When she did give birth, she soon a few day's later with the Madame la Princesse, slipped down the stair's and died. This was day's before Lorraine would go off to war, and left him upset, not knowing what to do with his child. The War of British Succession Soon, Monsieur le Prince soon began to talk to the King about the Protestant Church in England, and how they could successfully restore the Catholic Church, so the Catholic Cause could spread again. The King agreed, though it would take a week or so to actually declare war. It was kept a secret around court, and basically around Grandelumiere. Soon though, one night while the Dauphin was being put in his nightwear, Monsieur le Prince, Charles, as he was referred to by his friend's or family, talked to Michael, Lorraine, about commissioning in the Armee, and for a second Michael was left confused and addled, but that all came to a conclusion when Michael, and the Marquis de Beaupre, who was in a amicable friendship with Michael, were invited down for tea in Charle's rooms. What wasn't expected was that it was actually a War Council Meeting which Lorraine wasn't in, but was only invited to because he was basically going to be fighting in the war of the British Succession. He was told that meeting specifically and precisely that we were basically at war with Protestant Britain, and the Hanoverian's, who took the Throne from the Stuart's who were Catholics, and the Hanoverian's had no right on the throne, and were consider Illegitimate. Shortly after, Lorraine commissioned and asked to be in command of the Dragoons du Roi. Weeks prior, Lorraine would see his family before he left, and was unsure if he was ever going to see his family again. He promised all of them that if not, he's always in their hearts, and their to guide them through the rest of their live's. While on the way, Lorraine made good friend's with a few Noble men also going to war, such as the Duc de Mortemart, who was in-charge of the English Front, the Marquis d' Antigny, the Ensign who was actually fighting in the same regiment as Lorraine, as an Ensign of the Dragoons du Roi. After a few calm and very peaceful day's at sea, they soon landed at the Port of Portsmouth. From their, they would penetrate the enemy forces who were quite formidable, but were easy to annihilate and defeat, all the way to London. = Death On the battle field of Wanborough, Lorraine was mandated by Mortemart, to save a few unit's being charged by the a few enemy units, the formidable and very tough and very very powerful, Highlander Foot. Lorraine quickly charged in the battle not hesitating to give the order, quickly firing their musketoons on horseback then grabbing their sabers and throwing and their hand's in the air, before they would come in Face to Face combat with them. Lorraine, on his horse, with a few other men, were fighting bravely with much self-confidence, and much morale. After a few brief second's of fighting, Lorraine felt a stab in his back, then looked down and saw a sabre that went through his stomach, then he watched it fly out then bloody in the air, and after he saw the Marquis trying to save him, he was stabbed in the heart, being killed. A few second's later both enemy force's retreated, with Lorraine's body being received after the, although costly, victorious battle of Wanborough. He was only 23, and only lasted a few month's in to the war. His last word's were never found entirely, although, it was said he told his men to Charge after unsheathing his sword, and fired his flintlock. Although Lorraine had a child, it was illegitimate and unable to take Lorraine's place. Illuminati While Marquis de Montespan was going under review after spitting on the post Crown Cardinal, and was arrested and sent to La Temple, which Lorraine tried visiting but was soon met by unwelcoming crowds of people, including his sister, her friend Duchesse de Mercoueror, and Montespan himself, he immediately left after they demanded him. He didn't want to cause trouble. They thought he escaped being arrested, and called him out as a coward, but truly, Lorraine did nothing. He also helped the Crown Cardinal with his hair and zuchetto, before the Prince-Eveque came out, the inquisition of his sister, his cousin and the Duchesse courts. Lorraine was called upon each time Marie, Montespan, and the Duchesse were going through review at the court. He said his sister had done nothing, but the Duchesse insulted him, and the Marquis did both that and spat on him. For his consequence, he was tortured. While being tortured, he also gave a few words he wasn't suppose to have spat out. Including, the group Illuminati, in which Lorraine was in, but had done nothing with it ever. When they were called upon to go opposite of the stands of where people were watching Montespan get tortured, to different stands, Lorraine was completely confused, and it took him a few minutes to take himself over there. As he got over there, Duc de Chaulnes, one of the supporters, admitted that they were involved and responsible for the stabbings of the Marquise de Louvois, although, Lorraine didn't partake in the stabbing. Lorraine was set free with no charges or consequences, and refused to embrace his sister for a few days, and sometime's got in a little argument. As the situation came to a close, they got a long, and agreed to never get into a argument once more. Personality and Appearance Lorraine was considered handsome by many, but he was very negative of himself for his appearance. He was very tall, but was a poor choice maker when wearing clothes. His nose and ears, were medium sized, not too big or small, he was very pale, didn't powder his hair on some occasions, and had a chestnut set of eyes. He inherited his family and the Mortemart's way of fashion, which he tried to take seriously, and look like his mother, a very beautiful women of his time. In Michael's early years, he was not known as a very interactive, or enjoyable person while just in a room with him, at least. He was found to be more introverted person then a extroverted, when it came to public salons. He was rather though, found to be a very intelligent person if you were to start a conversation with him. He was often found reading books about past wars, or doing something of his own liking's, such as painting or playing game's with his family. He was more consider though, very smart, with intelligence, very polite and kind towards other's around him in acquaintance. He was very indulgent with books, and was found to have a collection of them. He hoped one day to publish a few books himself. Michael enjoyed many subjects while in his Education days, including History, architecture, and science. He loved studying about the wars, and one day hoped to be a leader himself. He even loved playing war with anybody who was found available. He found a love and interest in painting including writing especially, and reading. He tried to be less indulgent with books, to not let his family know he liked reading then being around them in there acquaintances. Issue ''' '''Charles Michael d'Angennes - '''9th of June, 1763 - Father- Louis Michael de Blois de Penthievre - Illegitimate = '''Honors Order of Saint Benignus Category:House Blois de Penthievre Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Dukes Category:18th Century Births Category:Imperial Court Category:Grandelumierian Princes